


The K4 Project (chapter 1)

by Greatsage



Series: The K4 Project [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Divergence, Destiny Islands, Disney, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Future Fic, Major Character Injury, Resistance, character depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatsage/pseuds/Greatsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since the events of Kingdom Hearts 2 and it has not been all victories for our three heroes. There has been a war raging for four years and Sora and the gang have grown and matured in different ways because of this. The enemy is Master Xehanort and a new breed of evil..The Dark Sentients. Only showing themselves when "True Evil" is near, the Dark Sentients and a much more powerful enemy than the heartless or the nobodies.</p><p>Haunted with the death of a dear friend, Sora is dealing with some personal problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The K4 Project (chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the script for our manga/Doujinshi's first chapter. It's a different style then what most are used to, but I hope this doesn't stop you from enjoying and giving me your impressions! Enjoy!

K3 project  
Prelude chapter overview: This chapter will start off with a dream of a flashback to when the king was killed. It’ll show little snippets of a battle we’ll come back to later. It’s just to intrigue the readers and to make them want to know what happened. It’ll also serve an introduction to how dark of a comic/manga this will be. No more E10+ ratings xD.  
Sora will wake up in a cold sweat with a look of horror on his face. Mentioning to himself “This dream again... Looks like I over slept. *checks alarm clock and looks over to other bed* Riku’s not here. He must be training” He’ll then proceed to get out of bed NOT naked…Then he’ll shower and as he’s in the shower he’ll receive a holo-message from Kairi who’ll see his naked body, blush, turn away and inform him that the leader of another sector has important info:

Kairi: Sora! I’ve go- *blush* eep uhh. *looks away, looks back then turns around* Uhm, I have an urgent message from the leader of the fourth sector”

Sora: Okay, give me a moment. I’ll be over in a few minutes” *Blank expression*

Kairi: O-Okay *closes transmission*

This person will be Hayner from twilight town. Sora enters the room fully dressed, over hearing hayner complain about how slow he’s taking:

Hayner: Ahh Jeez! What’s taking him so long!! This is important! It’s not like we’re back on the beach anymore! He’s such a laz-“

Sora: What’s the Urgent news Hayner? You interrupted my relaxing shower y’know. *Yawns and scratches bed hair* 

Hayner: Gah! Uhm, r-right! Well we’ve just received info from Leon. Tron has picked up traces of movement in the demisphere. A large group is active. They’re headed straight through Disney Castle! 

Sora pauses and clenches his fist

Sora: Right, thanks for the intel. Tell Tron I said he’s doing well. We’ll head over and intercept them. 

Hayner: Right! I’ll let Queen Minnie know you’re on your way.

Sora: Hayner?

Hayner: Yeah?

Sora: Take care not to endanger your wife and daughter okay? *gives lazy smile*

Hayner: Yeah, of course! *grins* You take care of yourself as well! You don’t look like you’re getting much sleep these days, oh! And say hi to Riku for me~

Sora: Yeah

End of transmission. 

Riku enters the room just catching a glimpse of Hayner before he ended the transmission. He walks up to Sora with a Riku smirk and says:

Riku: Oh hey, that was Hayner right? His sector is doing well for themselves. 

Sora: Yeah, he’s making something of himself isn’t he? 

Riku: And to think just ten years ago he proposed to Oulette on the islands. 

Sora: Who’d have thought he’d end up here? *grins*

Riku: Hehehe, Sora, who’d have ever thought any of us would end up here?  
Enter Kairi

 

Kairi: That’s right! If someone had told me ten years ago that lazy beach bum Sora and hot headed wanderlust Riku would serve as the leaders of a Resistance group, I would have laughed in their faces. *chuckles then looks at the ground below them with a face of Reminiscence*

Riku: H-Hey! I was NOT hotheaded! *blushes a bit and starts rambling off with Kairi*

Sora starts thinking deeply to himself about the dark events that took place a year ago. We enter a flashback.  
We see Sora Riku and Kairi riding their vehicles through a desert type area. (See Keyblade graveyard for reference) The three are riding the generic paradigm vehicles for a three man group. A hoverblade(Sora), Motorblade(Riku), Motorblade(Kairi). They’re fully armored in their master’s armor. Sora begins relaying the mission when the King Joins the party using a wayward star:

Sora: Selphie relayed some intel to Kairi about an unusually large mob of demi-sentients. The mission is to interrupt the mob from the inside, break apart their formation weakening their attack power, and then destroy the stragglers.

Riku: Yeah

Kairi: Got it

King: Hmm. Demi-Sentients only appear to us where true evil is present in the world…Xehanort must be nearby.

Sora: Well if he is, we’ll be ready for him! It’s time to end this three year long war!  
They proceed to enter the mob of Sentients. They hop off their vehicles and straight into the fray; Taking out Sentients skillfully and swiftly. They each show why they individually attained the level of Keyblade master. Kairi with her crafty and dangerous magical talents, Riku with his destructive strength. The King with his heightened agility and flawless execution, and Sora with his tremendous speed and unorthodox fighting style. One by one the demi-sentients of various classes fall. Kairi casts holy daigatsu. A demi-sentient of the beta class is pierced by a multitude of raining holy blades and destroyed. The King throws his kingdom key and in a showy display flips up above another beta tier sentient. His keyblade reaches right below him and with perfect timing, he axe kicks the keyblade straight down the middle of the sentients head. He retrieves his blade and moves on. Riku finds himself surrounded by 5-7 Alpha tier sentients. He grin’s and swaps out “way to dawn” for “guillotine rage”(see me for speculation of how the blade will look) He charges his energy(super saiyan reference) then charges into one of them and only using his fist, send them hurdling sky high. He jumps in quick pursuit and drags the keyblade straight through the middle of the sentient completely cutting it in half. He then preps himself for the fall using gravity to his advantage. A giant grin on his face:

Riku: I hope you’re ready for this!  
He slams into the ground sending a shock wave out that kills two of the sentients in the immediate vicinity and toppling the other two who were further away.

Sora appears with a flash of light behind Riku, places his hand on his shoulder and grin’s.

Sora: Keep up! *laughs then runs on to more targets*

Riku: I haven’t seen you kill a single one!

Riku proceeds to take care of the other two sentients, but instead finds nothing but the dust around him. He laughs and moves on as well.

Riku: Geez, that Sora is always showing off! Always competition with this guy~

They proceed to finish off a few low level sentients then regroup.  
(There’s one sentient left and Riku and Sora are stand off-ish. They look at eachother, look at the sentient, then look back at each other. They run to both sides of the sentient and perform a “x slash” killing it. Riku whips off his helmet and says:

Riku: Hey! That was my kill! I totally got that!

Sora: What? No way Riku, you weren’t nearly fast enough~  
They argue a bit and then the scene continues)

Kairi: Think that’s all of em’~ 

Riku: I think you’re right * places hand on hip* Don’t see anything but dust and more dust..

Sora: Nice job guys! Let’s head back and let the others know that we’ve taken care of the situation. Then we can all go out to celebrate the King’s getting better! 

King: Gosh Sora, thanks! I couldn’t just let you youngsters hog all the action for yourselves! I won’t be left hung to dry…Isn’t that right…Xehanort  
The others look at Mickey with a look of confusion then suddenly sense the crawling ominous evil behind them. They swiftly turn around and take defensive stances against Xehanort.

Xehanort: My my, look at you three. All grown up and leading the attack against me. *evil smug smiles then faces Mickey* Your Majesty! You’re finally better! I’m so glad~ But..Don’t you think you’re a little too old to be out on the frontlines with these young ones?  
Sora grabs his chest. He can feel Ventus reacting to Xehanort being near.  
King: I may be old, but if we go by that logic, then you should be at a retirement home you decryptic artifact!  
Xehanort: *Walks with both hands behind his back* Ahh but I’m strong Mickey Mouse. THAT’S the difference between you and me.

King: You’ll see soon enough the difference between you and I!! *Glares angrily*  
Xehanort turns his attention to Sora noticing him grabbing his chest.  
Xehanort: Ahhh Sora. You seem to be in a bit of pain there! Tell Ventus to keep it down in there. If he keeps that up, you’ll both lose your hearts. But then again, that boy was always hotheaded and bothersome. Even when I was his master~

Riku: What are you planning Xehanort! Who else did you bring with you!?

Xehanort: Oooh Riku! But of course! It’s just me. Myself. *Ansem appears* And I. *Xemnas appears*

Riku and Kairi instantly lash out towards the two. Kairi flies towards Ansem with a crashing kick that’s blocked by his heartless guardian. She instantly retaliated by swinging her other leg around for a counter and got caught in his grasp. Ansem throws her back, sending her body hurdling in the air. She quite quickly regains her balance and sticks the landing only to lung toward him again thrusting her keyblade in an attempt to pierce him. Riku swings his blade at Xemnas with so much force that when he blocks it with his beam sword the pressure makes Xemnas slide back and dig his feet in the ground sending a gust of wind back. Riku grabs Xemnas by the hair and smashes his face into the ground. He then kicks him in the side sending him rolling backwards. Sora is caught up in watching Riku and Kairi and barely notices Xehanort rising into the sky on a mountain of raised earth. Mickey is right on his tail, running up the cliff as it rises. Sora snaps out of it and proceeds to help the King. He crouches down, gathers his strength and gains half way up the massive climb with one hop, then with another, he meets Xehanort and the King at the top.

Sora: What is this? Why are you here!? *glares at angrily*

Xehanort: …*grins*

King: He’s here for me..

Sora: What?

King: *Quickly cuts off* It’s only natural to target the weakest link right? …I’m getting old and with my having just gotten over an injury, I’m not at the top of my game. Attack while he’s weak right Xehanort?

Xehanort: *small evil laugh*

King: But I am NOT weak. I am a keyblade master and if I am to die here, it will not be without striking a crippling blow on your schemes Xehanort!!

The King rushes in with such vigor and boasting spirit. He’s dealing crucial blows to Xehanort and isn’t surviving without injury. With one swoop of his keyblade, Xehanort finds an opening in one of the king’s attackes and punishes him for it by shattering his right arm. Sora finds his way behind Xehanort with incredible speed and swings his blade. Xehanort reads this attack and disappears leaving the King open to Sora’s strike. Sora backs off mid swing, managing not to strike his partner. Xehanort reappears in front of the King and in retaliation, the king flips his blade around and swings upward launching Xehanort in the air. Sora glides up, swapping out “Kingdom key” for “Oathkeeper” He draws his blade back ready to deliver the final blow. Xehanort recovers and uses dark graviraga on Sora, shrouding him in a barrier of dark crushing pressure. He cringes, fighting off the pressure, but oathkeeper can’t take it. It breaks in two and Sora is sent falling to the ground. He looks over at the two broken pieces of the keyblade and scurries over to pick them up. A horrified look on his face and a shaking body; Sora is heartbroken. Back to Riku and Kairi, they each are about to deliver the finishing blows on Ansem and Xemnas, but the two counterparts summon dark portals and retreat. The heroes keyblades slicing the air where the dark ones stood. 

Riku: Damn it! They got away!

Kairi: Hey, don’t sweat it! They’re gone and now we need to catch up to the king and  
Her words are cut short by a jolt of pain coursing through her head. Riku was experiencing a heart wrenching sickness as well. ...Something was wrong.

They hurried off to find Sora and the king. Back to Sora, he sat on the ground just staring at the broken blade. He is absolutely petrified. He glanced up as Xehanort walked over to the broken king.

Sora: *To himself* what am I doing? The King’s in trouble… So, why am I just sitting here? I have to get up! Sora! MOVE!

Xehanort: Look at how weak you are. You’ve always been weak! But it’s not your fault. That old fool Yen Sid was weak as well. You had no chance from the beginning.

King: …

The King tells something to Sora, but he can’t hear it. Later on he’ll know what was said and understand it. Xehanort raises his keyblade above his head, points the blade at the king and pierces his heart. The king falls silent. Sora somehow gets the idea in his head that if he could fix oathkeeper, he could defeat Xehanort and save the king. Riku and Kairi finally reach Sora and the King.  
Xehanort held the now lifeless corpse of the king by his neck, chuckling away with ill intent dancing in his smile. Sora, downed to his knees, was holding the two halfs of oathkeeper. Kairi watched as he desperately tried to marry the two pieces with no avail. Both watched as the charm holding the promises of a thousand lifetimes slowly faded out of existence, then the same with the broken blade. Tears rolled down Sora’s face and his eyes turned a menacing golden, filled with murderous intent. The darkness in his heart boiled. Riku could feel it deepen and churning the darkness in himself, his glowing golden eyes showed as proof. Sora transformed. His new heartless form more menacing and murderous than that of the Chernabog. The beasly heartless Sora lunged out for xehanort with a scream that could only be described as the grinding and tearing of a sleeping heart(ventus) and a lost heart(Sora). The attack was less than a concern for one of true evil. Xehanort, using his free hand, grabbed the beasts head and crushed it like a shell reverting Sora back to normal and knocking him out. He threw his unconscious body to the ground, summoned his keyblade and sent a wave of dark matter slashes toward Sora ripping gashes in his left arm and right leg. Riku stepped in and used giga refleraga to parry back the attacks, giving them enough time to teleport. He looked up one last time at the corpse of his dear friend and king and left the battlefield.  
We fade out of the flashback and Sora hears muffles callings as Riku tries to get his attention.

Riku: …ra …ora….Sora… SORA!

Sora snaps to and faces Riku with a cringing face.

Sora: *Holding hand over eye* Yeah, yeah, I hear you…I’m all here. 

Kairi looks concerned over Sora and is panicking. Sora leans against wall.

Riku: You’re still having those dreams aren’t you? About that day a year ago?

Sora: It’s fine.

Kairi: Sora, maybe you should rest for a bit. You’re looking a bit pale. *Hands Sora a bottle of water*

Sora: *Takes bottle* I’m fine. We’re heading out.

Riku: Where to?

Sora: Disney Castle. We got an urgent call about a large mob of sentients. 

Riku: Aren’t Donald and Goofy there?!

Kairi walks away to setup the transporter

Sora: Apparently they went off to teach training sessions to the new recruits.. They won’t be back for two weeks.

Riku: Heh, typical.

Kairi: I’ve set up the transporter. We can go whenever you’re ready.

Sora: Right then. I’m going ahead. *turns face and walks away*


End file.
